eNOUgh!
by WAIT IM LOST
Summary: The priest looks at me,"Amy I ask you to repeat after me.I Amy Rose take Sonic the Hedgehog to be my husband,my partner in life and my one and true love..."Sonic and I shared the most passionate kiss ever...I wish I can take it back, I really wish I can.
1. i WIsH I wAsN't

Just a quick story I wanted to makeup.  
So let's get this started.

eNOUgh!

* * *

_**Amy POV**_

_**Flashback**_

_I was coming down the flower petal aisle, in my white dress. I finally had got what I wanted. To marry my one true love Sonic the Hedgehog. Yes he finally realized that he loves me. This is where I wanted to be. My eyes were watery, just that thought makes me want to cry. Me and him together forever, with little kids running around._

_Anyways, I look at the brides mates. Rouge was standing up tall from here it looks as if she was trying to hold back the tears. Blaze was letting the tears fall with ease. Cosmo had her head in her hands crying. Cream was in her little flower girl dress smiling the night away._

_I look at Sonics' Men of Honor. Shadow was looking at me with a little smile which he doesn't give out often. Knuckles were trying not to let everyone see him cry so he was looking away from the group, he was always a softy. Sliver wasn't crying at all, he was looking at Sonic. Tails was up there but he was crying to hard so he had to sit down or the rest of the wedding._

_When I had made it up to the altar I look at Sonic with my watery eyes._

"_You may be seated. We are gathered here together on this beautiful day to share with Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog as they exchange vows of their love for one another." The priest looks at Amy, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He asks._

_A light pink hedgehog that looks just like me stood up, "I gave her the permission to be married to this man." With that she sat back down. _

_The priest nods, "Okay it is now time for them to say their vows."_

_I took hold of Sonics' hand and looks him in the eyes, "Sonic since the day you first saved me I knew that you was the one for me, but when as I grow older I now that those feeling weren't real feeling they were just my appreciation for you saving my life, now those feeling are gone and are replaced by real love. I know that I used to be a little overboard with showing it and all I have to say is that I'm sorry and that I will never hurt you in any way, shape or form." I said with the tears flowing freely down her face._

_Sonic gave me a smile, "I don't know how I'm gonna top that." Some people laugh at what he just said, "Amy I know when we was younger it had seemed that as if I didn't like you, but that I was lying. I always loved you Amy. I'm sorry if I ever made you cry or feel disbanded from my life., "I starts to cry, "I'm sorry about telling you that I don't want to in my life, I'm sorry about all those hurtful things I did and said to you. All you need to know now is that I love you with all my heart and that I would never hurt you in any way, shape or form. I love you Amy Rose." Sonic finishes._

"_If you disagree of this marriage speak out or forever hold your peace." The priest said._

_Nobody said nothing/_

"_Okay, let us all pray. At this time I ask you Sonic to take A- it has seem that they already did. "He looks at Sonic, "Sonic I ask you to repeat after me. I Sonic the Hedgehog take Amy Rose to be my wife, my partner in life and my one and turn love. I will cherish our friendship and love for today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust her, honor her, laugh with her and cry with her. I will be faithful through out good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as we shall live." Sonic repeats every word the priest said looking into my eyes._

_The priest looks at me, "Amy I ask you to repeat after me. I Amy Rose take Sonic the Hedgehog to be my husband, my partner in life and my one and turn love. I will cherish our friendship and love for today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust her, honor her, laugh with her and cry with her. I will be faithful through out good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as we shall live." I repeat every word that came out of the priest mouth._

"_Okay you may now kiss that bride." The priest said._

_Sonic and I shared the most passionate kiss._

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

_**At the Hospital **_

_**January 6, 2009 12:36am**_

_I was in the hospital bed holding my little twins in my arms. Both was a girl, one had Sonics' nose and was a lighter shade of purple than the other; I want her name to be Rosy, I had a sister named Rosy but she died last year in a car wreck. The other one name I wanted it to be was Lucy. Rouge said she looks just like me, but Knuckles said she looks like Sonic witch I total disagree because Rosy looks more like Sonic than me. _

_I look down at my babies, "You two are so adorable, I can't wait until your daddy gets here." I told them._

_I heard the door open and shut. "Hey baby, how are you doing?" It was Sonic._

_He sat next to me, "I'm doing fine thanks for asking."_

_Sonic took the one I wanted to call Rosy from out of my arms, "What their names gonna be?"_

_I looks at the baby I wanted to call Lucy, "I was think that the baby you have in your arm name was going to be Rosy and this one name was going to be Lucy." I told him._

_Sonic touches the baby in his arms nose, "Rosy and Lucy, "He looks at the baby in my arms, "I like it."_

_I smile at him._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

'_I wish that I never said what I said at the wedding. I wish I never fell so deep in love with him. I wish . . . . I never met him.'_ I thought sitting in the corner in my kids' room.

* * *

**Done with this chapter. Till next time.**


	2. HEr LIttLe SecREt

Okay I'm back.  
So let's do this.

eNOUgh!

Last time, '_I wish that I never said what I said at the wedding. I wish I never fell so deep in love with him. I wish . . . . I ever met him.'_ _I thought sitting in the corner in my kids' room._

* * *

**Normal POV**

**With Amy**

She was sitting on her kids floor think to herself when her phone rang. She picks it up, it was Rouge. She answers the phone, "Hello."

"_Amy we were thing about going out tonight, since we haven't seen you in a couple of months we was all thinking that you should tag along. Oh and don't worry about the kids Cream said she'll watch over them or you. So are you in?_" Rouge inquires.

Amy stood up and walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms, "Rouge I don't know if I can make it. If I can I'll call you ba-"Amy was cut off by a yell.

"Amy we're home!" It was Sonic.

Amy starts to panic, "Rouge I'll call you later bye." Amy ends the call and stuff the phone back in her pocket. See Amy isn't allowed to use the phone, Sonic think she might try to call the police. She flushes the toilet and washes her hands as if she just went to the bathroom. Amy dries off her hands and walk out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey guys! Did you have fun?" Amy asks them.

The twins ran up to their mother and hug her legs, "Mommy!"

Lucy looks up at her mother, "Mommy we had so much fun. Daddy took us on every ride, "Lucy points her finger at Amy and bends, telling her to come in close, "Even the scary ones." Amy stands back up straight and looks at Lucy who was nodding her head slowly off to the side.

Rosy lets go of her mother's legs, "Mommy why don't you go anywhere with us anymore." She asks.

Amy looks at Rosy and almost had tears and pulls Lucy's arms off her legs and squats down to her level, "You are just like you Auntie Rosy always asking question that no one can answer. Well I don't be feeling to well when ya'll want to go somewhere, that's why I don't anywhere anymore." Amy lies. She really knows why it all happened after Sonic came home late.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Amy had put the kids to sleep a few hours ago. Now she was seating in the recliner facing the door with all the lights off. Amy looks down at her phone, it read; 12:47. Amy stood up and went to the kitchen in her night rope. Amy was planning a surprise for Sonic when he came back home from work, but now Amy didn't feel like doing much of nothing because how late it was. She turns on the light in the kitchen and walks to the refrigerator and takes out some Kool-Aid. _

_Amy walks out the kitchen making sure she turns off the light. She sat back down in the recliner. The door opens and Sonic comes in tiptoeing._

"_I hope she's asleep." She heard Sonic whispers to himself._

"_Well you're home late." Amy said turning on the lamp beside her._

_Sonic stops tiptoeing and faces Amy sweat dropping, "Hey Amy what are you doing you so late?" He asks her._

_Amy stood up and walks towards him, "Welling being the good wife I am, I decided to stay up and wait for you. If that answer the question, I have some questions for you myself."_

"_Okay let's hear them." Sonic said._

_Amy circles around him, "Sonic where were you? Don't say you were at work 'cause I call them and don't even blame it on the guys 'cause I called them too. So just tell me I promise I won't get made at you." Amy said to him honestly. _

_Sonic glares at Amy, "Okay I went to the club to get a couple f dr-"Amy cuts him off._

"_Sonic why would you go there we have drinks over here." Amy stops circling him and stand really close and sniffs him, "You don't smell like a club, you smell like your old girlfriend Sally." Amy said with venom heavy in her voice._

_Sonic glares at Amy more intensively, "Are you implying that I was cheating on you with her." _

_Amy huff and walks away from him and into the dim it kitchen. She leans on the bar, "Sonic you smell like her! For all I know you two might be sharing STD's!" She yells lowly so she want wake the children._

_Sonic storms up to her and slaps her in the face. Amy fell to the ground with a little 'Oomph'. _

"_Amy don't ever do this again. If I come home late, sleep in the guess room." With that Sonic storms to their room they shared together and slams the door._

_Amy sat on the floor crying. She stood up and went into the guess room and cried silently. The next three days Sonic came home late Amy did what she was told; she went to the guess room. She stayed up late once just to see (more like hear) what Sonic was doing. She heard moans and grunts and ect._

_After that night Sonic took her hammer and took the pleasure of being married away from her by beating her. She couldn't even call the police because he told her that he would kill her if she did._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

Amy stood up, "What do ya'll want for a snack?" She asks them.

"Sandwiches!" The twins yell.

"I would love a sandwich to Amy." Sonic tells her walking to the couch.

Amy smiles at turn to the kitchen, "Okay."

_Knock, Knock_

_Knock, Knock_

Sonic looks at Amy with a warning look, "Did you call." She shook her head no.

Sonic turns on the T,V, while Amy went to go and answer the door, "Who is it?"

"_Shadow."_

"_Knuckles."_

"_Sliver."_

"_Tails."_

Amy opens the door and let them in, "How are ya'll doing today?" Amy asks them.

Shadow looks back at Amy, "Good Rose, what about you? You look terrible." Shadow asks.

Amy looks away, "I'm good, just been tired lately." Amy went back into the kitchen, "Do ya'll want a sandwich?" Amy asks.

"Sure." Knuckles said sitting in-between Sonic and Sliver, "Turn on the game."

Shadow sat in the recliner and watched Amy, "Hey Sonic, are you two going out tonight? We haven't seen you or Amy in a while so we planned for all of us to go out to night." Shadow asks.

Sonic looks back at Amy and then at Shadow, "Sure why not."

They then turned all their attention to the football game.

* * *

**Done 'till next time bye!**


	3. He's on Cloud 9

Okay I'm back.  
So let's do this.

eNOUgh!

Last time, _Shadow sat in the recliner and watched Amy, "Hey Sonic, are you two going out tonight? We haven't seen you or Amy in a while so we planned for all of us to go out to night." Shadow asks._

_Sonic looks back at Amy and then at Shadow, "Sure why not."_

_They then turned all their attention to the football game._

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Later that Night**

Amy was in living room sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV waiting for Cream to come over and watch the twins. Sonic was in the room getting ready. Amy sighs and looks down at what she was wearing. It was a black shinny jeans with holes on them, a white long sleeve off the shoulder top that had the word _Lushes_ written in red. Also she had red poker heels on. Her hair was in curls all the way down her back with her bang stopping underneath her eyebrows with make up covering up her bruises.

Amy heard footsteps walk into the room. Amy didn't turn around because she already knows who it was.

"You look nice Amy." Sonic said.

Amy turns and looks at him up and down. He was wearing grey baggy skinny jeans and a black button up shirt and white Converses. "Ditto," Amy turns back around and looks at the blank screen.

Sonic came up behind the couch and wraps his arms around Amy's shoulders, which causes Amy to flinch from such tenderness. Sonic brings his lips to her neck and kisses it softly. Sonic pulls back from her neck, "Amy you have no reason to be scared, we're married." He whispers in her ear.

Amy leans forward out of his reach, "Sonic I know this already, but . . . . You hurt me. "Amy wraps her arms around herself and turns to Sonic with tear filled eyes, "You hurt me bad."

Sonic looks away from her, "I know, but. . . ." Sonic walks around the couch and pulls her to him, "I don't mean to."

Amy rolls her watery eyes, "Yeah right ever since that day when you came home late, you hurt me more and more everyday."

Sonic kisses her on the lips and pulls back, "I'm sorry, I love you to much for you to leave me."

Amy looks at him wide-eyed when he said I love you, "You love me?"

Sonic nods, "If I didn't love you why would I marry you."

She then realized what was going on. Amy had a tear run down her face, "Sonic you're lying." Amy stood up and walks to the recliner.

Sonic huffs at her and walks to the recliner and sits on her lap facing her, "I'm not lying Amy, I really do love you."

Amy looks him in the eyes and glares at him, "Sonic you're high." She was right Sonic was high. He would never say sorry for what he did to her, and it wasn't the first time this has happened and his breath smelled like it.

Sonic rolls his eyes and gave her a wet kiss on the lips. Amy eyes were widen, when she finally got some sense into her she tries to push him off of her, but her refuses to get off of her by wrapping his arms around her waist. Sonic hand was about to go under hear shirt but a knock on the door stops them.

_Knock, Knock_

_Knock, Knock _

_Knock, Knock_

Sonic sighs deeply and got off Amy and opens the door, to see Cream with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Mr. Sonic, I haven't seen you in a while." She said.

Sonic smiles at her, "Yeah, me to." Sonic looks back at Amy and back to Cream, "Amy lets. Oh and the kids are in their room." With that Amy and Sonic left the house.

* * *

**Inside the Club**

Amy and Sonic were just making it through the door when Rouge runs up to them screaming in excitement. She give and a hug and Sonic too.

She looks at Amy, "Amy, Sonic I missed you guys so much."

Amy smiles brightly, "Me too, I'm sure that Sonic misses you to."

Rouge grabs their hands and walks them over to the others.

"Hey guys, look what the chat just dragged in." Rouge said to them.

They all look at what Rouge was talking about. They all gasps and runs up to them, saying who they didn't see them in a minute and how's it going with the kids. Amy was so happy that she finally got from out that hell hole and had time to party and catch up with their friends.

Shadow came up to them, "I didn't think that you would show." He told them.

Sonic laughs and then stops and looks around, "Hey where are we?" He asks.

Shadow raises an eyebrow at him, "Um at the club?" He said with uncertainly.

"Hey, Amy I'll be back with the pizza." Sonic walks into the crowd asking why they're so many people in this house.

Amy sweat drops along with Shadow.

Amy looks at Shadow, "Excuse him for me; he's just not himself right now." She apologizes.

Shadow smirks at her, "Its okay, I know he's on cloud nine right now. Just don't let him have any alcohol. You'll never get home that way." With that Shadow walks into the crowd.

* * *

**Sorry I've been on update but I have finals next week and I'm studying really hard to pass them.  
So till next time, BYE! **


	4. We are a family in some kind of way

I really sorry about the wait.  
So let's do this.

eNOUgh!

Last time, _Shadow came up to them, "I didn't think that you would show." He told them._

_Sonic laughs and then stops and looks around, "Hey where are we?" He asks._

_Shadow raises an eyebrow at him, "Um at the club?" He said with uncertainly._

_"Hey, Amy I'll be back with the pizza." Sonic walks into the crowd asking why they're so many people in this house._

_Amy sweat drops along with Shadow._

_Amy looks at Shadow, "Excuse him for me; he's just not himself right now." She apologizes._

_Shadow smirks at her, "Its okay, I know he's on cloud nine right now. Just don't let him have any alcohol. You'll never get home that way." With that Shadow walks into the crowd._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amy was at the bar waiting for her drink when an intoxicated Sonic came and sat down with some girl wrapped around him.

Amy looks at Sonic and sighs, "I really don't care who he's with as long as I get back home." She said to herself.

Sonic looks over at Amy and taps her shoulder, "_Heeeyyyyyy pretty ladddy, Ima looking for mmyy wife hhheerr nammes iss Amy Hedgehog." _Sonic puts a finger on his chin, " . . . . ._ I think hherr names Amy._" Sonic removes his finger from off his chin and turn back to the girl.

"Baby you have leftovers on your face let me get it off." The girl comes close to Sonic and licks his face looking Amy in the eye.

Amy rolls her eyes and faces the drink that just was placed there by the bartender. Amy looks at the glass and saw something bubbling at the bottom. That's when it hit her; the bartender was trying to drug her! Amy looks at the bartender who winks at her and acts like she was drinking her alcohol. The bartender smirks at her and go back to working. Amy rolls her eyes and walks away into the crowd of dancing animals.

Amy saw Shadow leaning on the wall looking at the animals dancing the night away. Amy smiles and eases her way through the dancing crowd to Shadow. When she made it over there Shadow had a smirk on his face looking Amy walking to him.

Amy leans on the wall next to him, "Hey Shadow."

"Hey Rose, are you feeling okay?" He asks her.

Amy smiles at him, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Shadow points to the drunken Sonic and that other chick making out against the wall. Amy makes a 'o' face and shakes her head no at Shadow, "I really don't care."

Shadow gave her a shock expression at first but that turned into a smirk, "Rose you really have changed."

Amy smiles, "Is that in a good way or a bad way?"

"Both. The old Amy would have went over there and beat the _shit _out of that girl with your hammer. Now you seem as if you don't love him any more and don't care what he does even though he's your husband." Shadow said looking at the scene on the wall.

Amy looks at Sonic, "Maybe I don't love him anymore." She said to herself.

Shadow looks at her, "What you say?"

"Oh nothing," Amy looks at the dancing animals and takes Shadow's hand, "Let's go dance Shadow." Amy said dragging him away from the wall.

Shadow looks at the woman dragging him, back at the scene on the wall and then back at Amy and smiles.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Amy's POV**

I open my eyes and sat up and yawn. I look around and it hit me . . . . HARD! I wasn't in the guest room; I was in my old room.

"What happened last night?" I wrap my arms around myself, "Why is it s- Oh my god!" I was naked. I look over on the other side of the bed and jump out of the bed. Sonic was next to me. I grab some cloths out the dresser and ran to my room. I shut and locked the door before I went into the corner and cries. I cried for what seemed like days.

When Amy finally stopped crying she put on her clothes and lay down on top of the covers and fall back asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The door to the guest room opens and Lucy and Rosy in their matching PJ's walk into the room with tears in their eyes, Lucy was holding a stuffed teddy bear and Rosy was holding a stuffed rabbit. They went up to Amy and shook her.

"_Mommy wake up_." They repeated same time.

Amy eyes opens and saw the kids tear filled ones. Amy sits up and pats the spot next to her. The twins hop on the bed and hug their mother crying.

"Babies what's wrong?" Amy asks.

Lucy looks at Amy with watery eyes, "We had a nightmare."

Amy looks down at the two, "Do y'all want to stay in here with me?"

They nod okay. Amy smiles at them, "Okay now lets go back to sleep."

* * *

**With Sonic**

Sonic just got from out the bed and put on some night pants. He walks down the hall and to the guest room. He opens the door and walks into the room and shuts the door. He went up to the bed and smiles. Lucy and Rosy was in the middle of the bed with Amy on the left side of them. They look so peace full.

Sonic get into the bed on the right side and wraps an arm around his family and falls asleep too.

* * *

**Okay I'm really sorry about taking so long. I know its summer but it's been hard. My nanny just died and we all took it really bad but ima try to frequently. Sorry about is WAIT IM LOST signing out.**


	5. OH MY GOD!

I really sorry about the wait.  
So let's do this.

eNOUgh!

Last time, _Sonic just got from out the bed and put on some night pants. He walks down the hall and to the guest room. He opens the door and walks into the room and shuts the door. He went up to the bed and smiles. Lucy and Rosy was in the middle of the bed with Amy on the left side of them. They look so peace full._

_Sonic get into the bed on the right side and wraps an arm around his family and falls asleep too._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amy just had woke up; at first she thought she was going crazy because Sonic was in her bed. She had to shake her head a few time to realize that he really was in the bed with her. Amy gets from out the bed and out the door. She walks into the kitchen to get breakfast ready for her family. She went into the refrigerator and took out; the carton of eggs, butter, beacon, and Batter Blaster **(A/N** **just pancakes in a can). **She but them on the counter and went under the sink and took out to pots and put them on the stove. She then go into the dresser and pull out a fork and a spatula.

After that Amy goes to the cabinet and takes out the salt and pepper and a cup. She puts the cup next to the eggs. She turns on one of the stove burners and puts butter in the pot. Amy goes back to the counter and starts to crack the eggs into the cup. She was done, Amy pour the eggs in the pot.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Amy had finished cooking and set up the table, all she has to do is wait for her _family_ to wake up and come eat. Amy walks from out of the kitchen and into the living room. She walks over to the bookshelf and picks out a book, then take a seat on the couch, and start to read.

She on her tenth page of her door when, arms wrapped around her. "Did you have fun last night?"

She shuts her book and turns her head a little, "Yeah." She said lying through her teeth. "Oh there's breakfast on the table. Is the girls up?"

"Yeah they're brushing their teeth." Sonic said walking into the kitchen.

Amy leans back on the couch and open her book and start to read where she left off.

"_Mommy,_" The twins came running up to Amy and gave her a big hug.

Amy drops her book and gives them a hug, "Hey babies." After a few more minutes of hugging they let go, "Okay, now go eat breakfast."

Lucy nods and walks into the kitchen, but Rosy stays in the living room with Amy, "Why aren't you eating mommy?"

Amy stands up and puts the book back on the shelf and back with Rosy watching her every move, "Because I already ate."

Rosy climes on the couch next to Amy and cross her arms and pout, "Well I already ate too." She said stubbornly.

Amy laughs at her daughter, "Go and eat Ro."

She shakes her head, "Nope." She said popping the '_P_'.

Amy looks Rosy in the eyes, "Rosy Lee Hedgehog go and eat your breakfast." She demands.

Rosy shakes her head.

"Okay I'll give you to the count of three to go and eat."

Rosy doesn't move on inch.

"1."

Rosy still sits there with her eyes close.

"2."

Rosy hops off the couch and into the kitchen.

Amy smiles.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Amy was in the bath room throwing up. It's been like this since Monday when she and the kids went to the Super 1.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Amy, Lucy and Rosy were walking down the snack aisle when Rosy ran up to Amy with a bag of chips._

"_Mommy can I get this," Rosy asks._

_Amy stomach had a queasy feeling, "Y-Yeah su-sure Ro."_

_Rosy but the bag of chips in the cart. Then, Lusy came up with some Sour straws._

"_Can I?" She asks._

"_S-sure Lulu." Amy said._

_Amy puts her hand over her mouth and ran tried to run to the bathroom, but she had already thrown up on the floor. Rosy and Lucy took a side of the cart and pushed it down to their mother. When they came to a stop Lucy was the first to run up to their mother._

"_Mommy what's wrong?"_

_Amy smiles weakly at Lucy and turns her head to the side and throws up, when she was done Rosy came up to her mother. _

"_It's alright, I'm not feeling that good, but I'll get better, just for you to. Okay?"_

_The twins nod their head._

"_Clean up on aisle 5. Clean up on aisle 5." A rusty voice said over the intercom._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Amy lifts her head; she had tears running down her faces. She put her hands over her face and cry, "Not this, just please not this." She cries.

_Knock, Knock_

_Knock, Knock_

The door opens and Sonic walks in with a worried look on his face. He walks up to her, but she gets into the tub.

"Amy what's wro-"Sonic stops and the realization hits him, "You're… pregnant."He said slowly.

Amy starts to cry harder, "Y-Yes."

Sonic fell to the ground and claws over to Amy and pull her into his chest. Amy head was in his chest and her arms wrapped around him, Sonics' head was on top of hers and one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other rubbing circles around her back.

He was crying, "Amy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." He said to her over and over again.

* * *

**Done! I'm so sorry that it took this long to update one story. I really and truly sorry. I hope you had a great 4****th**** of July. Bye!**


	6. ça va mon belle rose

I back with another chapter of my story.  
So let's do this.

eNOUgh!

Last time, _Amy lifts her head; she had tears running down her faces. She put her hands over her face and cry, "Not this, just please not this." She cries._

_Knock, Knock_

_Knock, Knock_

_The door opens and Sonic walks in with a worried look on his face. He walks up to her, but she gets into the tub._

_"Amy what's wro-"Sonic stops and the realization hits him, "You're… pregnant."He said slowly._

_Amy starts to cry harder, "Y-Yes."_

_Sonic fell to the ground and claws over to Amy and pull her into his chest. Amy head was in his chest and her arms wrapped around him, Sonics' head was on top of hers and one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other rubbing circles around her back._

_He was crying, "Amy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." He said to her over and over again._

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Amy was sitting on the couch wearing a big T-shirt that went to mid-thigh. She was putting Lucy's hair in a ponytail for school; she had already done Rosy's hair. Sonic was in the kitchen with Rosy eating cereal.

Amy taps Lucy's shoulder, "Okay sweetness. All done."

Lucy stands up and hugs her mother, "Thanks mommy." With that said and done, Lucy walks in the kitchen and eat her cereal.

Amy looks at the coffee table, with a confused expression; she looks on the couch and still didn't find what she was looking for. Amy looks at the blank TV screen and start to tear up. "S-Sonic!" Amy cries out.

Sonic rushes in the living room, "What is it?"

Amy cries harder and starts to shake her head side-to-side, "I c-can't f-f-find the re-remote!" She exclaims crying.

Sonic walks to the book shelf and took out the remote and gave it to Amy, "There you go."

Amy gave him a big smile, "Thanks Sonic." Amy put the remote on the table and stands up, "I'm going to the park."

Sonic grabs her hand softly, "No you have to stay home."

Amy growl, "Look here you bastard, I'm carrying your god damn child. I think I have the fucking right to go to the park. And don't try to stop me because, IDGAF. You wanna know what that means I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Amy yells.

Sonic sweat drops, "O-Okay you can go to the park." He stutters.

Amy had tears in her eyes; she came up to Sonic and gave him a bone-crushing hug, "Thanks so much Sonic." Amy tightens her grip on him and her whole aura changed, "And if I find out that you had some _skank_ here, you better be lucky that you took my hammer." Amy whispers in his ear dangerously.

"Mommy, can you help me?" Lucy's voice cut in.

Amy's aura changed yet again, she smiles brightly, "Coming baby cakes," Amy faces Sonic with an evil smile on her face, "If I don't have my hammer I'll use a really hammer." Amy turns around and skips happily to the kitchen.

Sonic falls to the ground and raise his arms above his head, "What have I done, I have created a monster!" He yells.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SONIC!" Amy yells from the kitchen.

Sonic sweat drops and gets from off the ground, "I got to go get ready for work." He said walking down the hall.

* * *

**Later that Day**

**At the Park**

Amy was walking around the park in a white T-shirt that showed off her little baby bump, red shorts and golden Converses. Amy was walking around eating an ice cream cone when she bumped into someone, which made her drop her ice cream. Amy happy aura disappeared and a deadly one came. Amy pushes the person reasonable from her dropping her ice cream, "You bastard! You made me drop my ice cream." Amy yells at the person.

"Amy?" It was Shadow who had made her drop her ice cream.

Amy looks at the hedgehog's face and her aura changed again, and her starts to cry, "S-Shadow I'm s-so so-sorry. I-I di-din't mean it." She cries.

Shadow places an arm on her shoulder and looks up at him, "Hey, its okay. I'll buy you a new one, "Shadow gave her a small smile, "Okay?"

Amy wipes her tears and returns the smile, "Okay."

Amy grabs his hand and start to swing there hands back and forth while walking to the ice cream shop. Shadow looks at Amy who was singing some song, skipping a little, "What's been going now Amy?"

She stops skipping and sing and looks at Shadow with her big jade eyes, "Well, nothing really unusual. Just that I'm pregnant again," she said to him as if was a every day thing.

Shadow here was taken back and had to do a double take at her stomach, "Wow, that's something you don't hear everyday."

Amy looks down at her glowing little belly, "Yep," She said popping the 'p'. Amy starts to rub her stomach, "But, it's okay I guess. To me it's nice to have something so small and fragile to take care of."

Shadow nods his head, "Yeah, it seems nice. When I see this people walking around pregnant, holding baby and all, it makes her think that I'm missing out on something." Shadow looks off in the distance.

Amy looks at him with a big smile, "Hey, don't go all gloomy on me, I'm sure you gonna find that girl named Stacey and have little Shadows running around."

Shadow laughs at her, "Okay."

They stopped in front of the ice cream stand.

The man looks at Amy, "Didn't you all ready have an ice cream?"

Amy face turned dark and evil, "Look here you bitch, I can have as many ice creams I want. You got it." She mutters dangerously low.

The clerk shiver, "O-Okay wh-what would you like?"

Shadow looks at the man, "Um, I'll have a Looney Tune ice cream and Amy what would you have?"

Amy smile at him, "I'll have a ice cream sandwich."

The clerk digs through the ice cream cart and pull out a Looney Tune ice cream and an ice cream sandwich, "Here you go, that'll be 4.78."

Amy takes the ice creams and Shadow dig through his pockets and pull out a five dollar bill, "Keep the change."

With that Shadow and Amy walk away from the cart swinging there connected hand together. They took a seat in front of the pack where the kids were playing with each other, some of the collage kids studying with there friend under a tree, families having picnics and that one person on the other side of the park where the lake run through and the weeping willow tree stand is that same person reading a book ever since they had all stop come to the park together.

Amy looks at the people having fun and remembers the last time when the gang went to that spot. It was when she told everybody that she was moving away and never coming back.

* * *

**Flashback**

_(Most of) the gang was walking towards the weep willow with a basket and a red and white plaid blanket. Cream and Cheeses, Charmy and Tails were already there sitting under the tree talking. Knuckles hand his arm around Rouge who was holding the basket smiling and talking to her boyfriend. Sliver and Blaze were chatting away holding hands. Shadow and Sonic, where chasing each other around the park. And Amy was walking behind them sighing holding the ice cream._

_Amy looks at everyone smiling sadly at them, "Looks like everyone's have a good time, even Shadow."_

_Amy stops and looks at the lake. It was a glowing gold color; it had made Amy's heart warm, "So pretty."_

_Rouge turns her head to Amy, "Amy! Come on over here."_

_Amy turns her head towards Rouge and jogs up to the tree. They all sat in a circle on the huge blanket talking._

_Amy looks off at Sonic who made sure not to sit close to her and she sighed, "Ima miss this place." She whispers._

_Shadow who she was sitting next to heard her say something, but not clearly. "What you say Rose?"_

_All eyes were on her. Amy looks at them with tears forming in her eyes, "I said that Ima miss this place."_

_Cream looks at Amy, "What do you mean?"_

_Amy looks at her, "I'm moving away, and might not come back." She whispers looking down at her lap._

_Rouge leans forward, "What did you say sweetie?"_

_Amy raises her head and saw tears running down her face, "I'm moving away, and might not be coming back."_

_Everybody's eyes were wide open and they where froze in shock. Amy stands up and runs off and didn't turn back to looking at them. She had ran, ran, and ran until her legs couldn't take it anymore. She came to a stop on the bridge and took a seat on the bench and looks out at the water and cries until she couldn't cry anymore._

_"AMY!" Sonic yells running up to her._

_She looks at him and stands up and starts to run, but her caught up to her and grabs her arm. Amy looks back at him, "Let go!" She yells trying to pull her arm free from him grip._

_Sonic looks her in the eye, "Why Amy? Why are you moving away?" He asks her._

_Amy starts to cry again, "Leave me alone, Sonic."_

_Sonic pulls her closer to him, to where they can feel each others breath on their faces, "Not until you tell me why."_

_Fresh hot tears pour down her face, "Why do you even care? Why do any of you care?"_

_A crowd started to form around them._

_Sonic glares at her, "Amy we are a family, and family sticks together, tell each other everything and care for one another."_

_Amy cries harder, "No you don't, you don't care about me Sonic."_

_Sonic heart heavy, "Yes I do Amy."_

_"No you don't. Why when I come and try to talk to you, you run away from me, why when yesterday when I tried to tell you that didn't want to chase after you yelled at me." Amy looks at the river and saw that the sun was being to set, "Family doesn't do that Sonic. So, don't lie to me saying that family care for you, that family stick together and tell each other everything. This isn't a family."_

_That causes Sonic to let his grip on her arm._

_Shadow walks up to them, "Amy this is a family, this is our family. We all love you to death, but you say that this isn't a family hurts Amy." Shadow came up to Amy and give her a hug, "Amy don't you remember all the times we spent at this park. The time when we took that big picture of us as a family, don't remember when Cream fell off the swings and you helped her, don't you remember the day we went swimming in this lake and you stayed behind with Sonic because he couldn't swim."_

_Shadow had tears running down his face; he pulled away from her and held on to her shoulders, "Don't tell you don't remember all those memories, 'cause I know you do, ohana mean family. And that what we are, a family, Amy we love you." The other came from out the crowd when Shadow finished._

_Amy cries even harder and gave Shadow a hug. Sonic had tears running down his face to and got in the hug. Cream and Cheese got in the hug to and slowly followed everyone else. The let go of each other._

_Sonic comes up to her and held her hand, "Amy I'm so sorry about what I did to you I hope we can be friends."_

_Amy gave him a tear filled smile, "Sure."_

_Sonic let go of her hand and to a step back and Shadow came in front of his and puts his hand on her cheek and wide away the tears, and gave her a hug, "ça va mon belle rose." Shadow whispers in her ear._

_Amy pulls away from him and looks him in the eyes, "What does that mean?"_

_Shadow gave her a true smile, "It's alright my beautiful Rose."_

_Amy smiles at him and gave him a hug._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Amy looks down at her lap, "ça va mon belle rose." Amy said with a tear running down her face and on to her shorts.

Shadow looks down at Amy, "What did you say?"

Amy looks at him and leans her head on his shoulder and smile, "ça va mon belle rose."

Shadow looks down at the pink rose on his shoulder and wraps and arm around her, "It's alright my beautiful Rose, I can't believe you remember that Rose."

Amy moves her eyes to the kids playing on the swings, "I remember a lot."

* * *

**Done with yet another chapter, so till I feel like writing another chapter. See ya!**


	7. Save Him

I back with another chapter of my story and this is the last chapter.  
The song name is Save Him by: Justin Nozuka. So let's do this.

eNOUgh!

Last time, _Shadow looks down at Amy, "What did you say?"_

_Amy looks at him and leans her head on his shoulder and smile, "ça va mon belle rose."_

_Shadow looks down at the pink rose on his shoulder and wraps and arm around her, "It's alright my beautiful Rose, I can't believe you remember that Rose."_

_Amy moves her eyes to the kids playing on the swings, "I remember a lot."_

* * *

**Days Before Amy's Due-Date **

**Normal POV**

Amy was sitting on the couch with Shadow while watching the twins playing on the floor playing. Sonic was out at and Amy had called Shadow over to come talking until Sonic had got off work. Over the passed six months Shadow had come over and played with the kids, to Amy on walk and took better care off her than Sonic ever did.

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I can do!" Lucy yells at her mother.

Amy looks at the younger twin. Lucy was doing a cart-wheel, "That's good baby, keep up the good work." Amy smiles.

Lucy stands up and smiles at her mother, "Thanks mommy."

Rosy stands up holding a coloring sheet and show it to Shadow, "Look Uncle Shadow!"

Shadow smirks a little at Rosy's coloring, "It looks go Ro."

Rosy smiles proudly at him and takes her sit next to his legs. Amy stands up and stretch a little, "I have to go to the bathroom." With that said she walks out the room.

Shadow looks down at Lucy, "What goes on over hear girls?"

Lucy looks at Shadow, "Sometimes when sister and I lay in bed, we hear mommy crying and daddy yelling."

Shadow looks at Lucy with an exclamation mark above his head, "What?"

Rosy looks at Shadow out the coroner of her eyes, "Yeah Uncle Shadow, mommy use to cry all the time and daddy always yell." Rosy looks at him with her big green eyes, "Can you her, Uncles Shadow?"

Shadow nods slowly looking off, "Yeah." He said trying to put the pieces together.

Amy walked back into the room with a smile on her face, "Hey guys!"

Shadow smiles at her and stands up, "Come her girls." Rosy and Lucy went up to Shadow. He bends down and gives them a kiss on the forehead and whispers, "I'll help her somehow, okay?"

The twins give him a hug and says, "Thanks Uncle Shadow."

They let go of each other. Shadow smiles at them and looks at Amy, "I'll walk you out Shadow."

Amy and Shadow walks out the door. Amy looks at him, "Shadow thank you so much. You've been great helping me out and stuff you know."

Shadow looks at her and stops walking, "Amy."

Amy stops and looks back at him, "What Shadow?"

Shadow walks up to her slowly, and then comes to a stop in front of her, "Amy tell why Rosy and Lucy said that you and Sonic fight?"

Amy to a step back a little, "W-w-wha-"Shadow cuts her off.

"Amy does he _hit_ you, Amy? _IS_ that why when we came over that day you didn't look good, because he hits you Amy? Why didn't you didn't te-"She cuts him off.

"I couldn't tell anybody Shadow! I don't know what he'll do to me," Amy had tears running down her face. Shadow up to her and gives her a hug, Amy hand staying at her side, "I-I don't know what he'll do to my kids, I-I don't… I don't care what happens to me. I just want me kids' safe." She cries into his shoulder. "Shadow if anything was to happen to me, will take care of them for me?"

Shadow pats her back and pulls away from her. Amy was looking away from him, "Yeah I'll after them." Shadow looks at his watch on his wrist, "Look Amy I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow." Shadow was about to kiss her cheek when she turns her head and his and her lips touch. Both of them are wide-eyed from the surprise kiss. They pull apart from each other and look each other in the eyes, until Amy pulls him back and places a kiss on his lips.

Amy pulls away, "I love you Shadow." With at said she runs off to her house.

Shadow was left in the night touching his lips, which still had a tingle on them. Shadow looks off into the distance and in a flash his was gone. But little did they know that Sonic was watching the whole time. And he didn't look so happy. Sonic walks away from the house, with out looking back.

* * *

**Later that Night**

After Amy said I love you to Shadow, she had ran into the house and told the kids that it was time to go to bed. Right now Amy is sitting on the couch balled up into to a ball crying, "What am I doing?" She said.

Amy was so involved in her own little word, that she didn't notice that a drunken Sonic came in the house. Sonic looks at Amy with one eye half closed and the other wide open. His cloths were dirty and hanging off his body.

_Yeah, she loves him more, he loves her more_

_Seems like they never let each other go_

_Laughing and kissing, it's a match made in Heaven__  
_  
_Behind the rings on their fingers _

_Imprints the ink deep in the inner _

_That have stained their souls together now _

_Staying soul mates forever now__  
__Seems like they've made it to the other side _

_Where the grass is greener and the sky is always blue _

_ And it goes on forever and ever, but there is only room for two  
_  
Sonic face showed anger towards his wife. Sonic drunkenly stalks up to her and grabs her roughly be the shoulder. Amy was awakened by the rough grab on her shoulder. She looks back to see that same anger filled face of her husband. Amy looks at him nervously, "H-hey Sonic. Wh-what's wrong?"

Sonic pulls her up and pushes her against the wall, with a loud '_Thud_' and caused a hole in the wall. Amy slides down the wall, the back of her head was throbbing. She looks at him with hurt written on her face, "Sonic what's wrong, you're gonna hurt the baby."

Sonic huffs and walks over to her and grad the neck of her shirt and pull her up, "You _slut_!"

_Seems like they've made it to the other side_

_Where the grass is greener_

_And the sky is always blue_

_And it goes on forever and ever_

_But there is only room for two__  
__Deep at night, I'm awakened from my dreams_

_Next door, yelling, cries, mercy, she is begging, "Please Don't end my life, you're all I need"_

_And a, "Darling, I would never leave, never leave"__  
__And then she prayed on her knees_

_She said "Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on_

_Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on_

_Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on_

_ Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on"_

* * *

**With Shadow**

Shadow was walk down in the middle of the road with his hands in his pockets, head down replaying that scene at Amy's house. Shadow looks up at the road ahead of him. "Amy loves me." Shadow mutters.

Shadow looks around a saw a Burger King and digs in his back pocket, look for is wallet. Then his remembers he left it at Amy's house. He sighs and turns back around and walks back to Amy's house.

_Darker clouds cover her paradise_

_She covers her eyes and hides_

_Behind enemy lines_

_And she walks through the night_

_With her child in her arms_

_She's come back, hostage__  
__You see twenty years ago_

_When she was just ten years old_

_Lost in imagination, she was left alone_

_And Pops had nothing to let his anger on_

_Oh, he beat her cold, yes he did_

_He beat her cold__  
__She used to pray on her knees_

_She said "Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on_

_Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on_

_Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on_

_ Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on"_

* * *

**Back with Amy**

Sonic had drag Amy by the neck of her shirt all the way to there room. Amy was sitting of the ground weakly with blood dripping down her face and Sonic was right in front of her with his arms down.

Amy looks up and him, "Sonic what's wrong?"

Sonic glares at her, making her flinch, "You told, you don't love me."

Amy looks at him with confusion written on her face, "Wh-" She was cut off my a punch to her face. Amy starts to cry, "Sonic stop please." She pleads.

Sonic goes to the closet and pulls out a gun and points it at her, "Why are you crying Amy? Does it hurt that bad, maybe you should call Shadow from help, since you love him." Amy did a loud gasp and Sonic laughs coldly, "Yeah Amy I heard and I saw what you did. And I do love y-"

Amy cuts him off, "No you do Sonic, you don't love me."

Sonic puts his finger on the trigger and pulls it. The bullet was inches away from Amy's face. Amy heart stops, while she scream her eyes out, '_Sonic was gonna shot me, he's gonna kill me and my kids. He does love me anymore._' Amy thought over and over again in her head.

Amy stops screaming and looks at Sonic with tears in her eyes, a bloody face with cut and bruises, "Sonic we have to stop we're hurting each other."

Sonic had a smug look on his face, "No, I'm ever gonna stop! Now bring me my kids!"

Amy starts to cry harder, "No, no please not my kids. Baby don- don't do this. Look we- we can work th-this out some- somehow."

Sonic shot the gun again but closer, which caused her to scream and scrambles up and ran out the room.

_Deep at night, I'm awaken from my dreams _

_Next door, yelling, cries, mercy, she's begging, "Please" Begging, _

_"Please," begging, "Please"_

_"Get up, get up," he brings her to her feet_

_And smacks her down_

_'Till she falls to the ground__  
__Oh, and over and over again_

_He brings her to her feet 'til she can no longer stand_

_Oh, and still the beating never end_

_On and on and on he goes, until he brings out a gun_

_And says to her, "Stop crying and bring me my son"  
She cries harder and harder_

_She cries harder and harder_

Amy runs back into the room with the sleepy yet scared twins. Sonic was still standing where he was when Amy went out the room. Sonic brings the gun down to his side and looks the girls with a smile, "Come here girls."

Lucy was the first to walk up to her dad, "Daddy wh-what going on?" She starts to cry when Rosy comes up next to her and starts to cry too.

Sonic spats down and gives the girls a hug, "Daddy loves you." The twins wipes their tears while saying 'I love you', "Okay now go tell your mother that you love her."

Lucy and Rosy went up to their mother, "We love you mommy." They said at the same time.

Amy looks down at her kids, "I love you Lulu and I love you Ro. I love both of you." Amy said crying her eyes out giving the girls a hug.

Sonic looks at them, "Okay, Amy put the girls on the bed."

Amy gave him a sad nod and takes the girls to the bed. She touches both of their faces and smiles at them, "I love two so much."

_She says, "Baby, please don't, don't do this"_

_Oh, two shots to her chest and a blow to his own head_

_Oh, she quickly loses breath and then rushes to the bed  
And baby cries, he cries his eyes out"_

_Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on_

_Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on_

_Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on_

_Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me on"_

Amy walks away from them and close her eyes. Sonic raise up his hand with a gun in it, "I loved you Amy." With that said Sonic shots Amy in the chest. Then points the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

Amy stood there while the girl shrieks, she looks at the girls and mouths 'I love you' and falls to the ground.

* * *

**Outside **

Shadow was just a few feet away from Amy's house when her heard the gun shot. Shadow rushed to the door and bangs on the door. When no one answers the door, then Shadow kicks it down and all through the house. When he got to Sonic and Amy's room her heard crying her peeks in and saw Amy and Sonic on the floor laying down on the floor in their own blood.

Shadow rushes in and saw Lucy cry, hugging onto her in shocked sister. He drops down on the floor and puts Amy's head in his lap, "I love you too Amy."

* * *

**At the Hospital**

The whole gang was in the waiting room crying. Shadow had Lucy and Rosy under his arms crying.

"Uncle Shadow, is everything gonna be al-all ri-right?" Lucy asks.

Shadow looks down at her, "I don't know Lucy."

A nurse came into the room, "Mr. Hedgehog."

Shadow stood up and walks to the nurse, "Are they alright? Is the baby okay?" Shadow asks.

Nurse looks at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry they didn't make, but the baby is alright."

Shadow looks down, "Can I have the baby, she said that if something ever happen to her. She'll let me take care of them."

The nurse nods, "She'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to see if she'll live or not." She told him.

* * *

**Ten years Later**

"Uncle Shadow! Get up we missed the bus! We need you to take us to school!" A 15 year old Lucy yells banging on Shadow's door.

Shadow opens the door, "Break the door down will ya."

He walks out of his room and into the living room and saw Amy's daughters Rosy and Blade a light blue hedgehog with green eyes just like his sister sitting on the couch. Blade looks up at him, "Daddy." She runs up to Shadow and hugs his waist.

Shadow pats her head and smiles down at her, "Hey my little B."

Blade lets go of his waist and crosses her arms and pouts, "I'm not little, I'm big B. I'm gonna be tall like sister Rosy." She said to him.

Rosy stands up, "Uncle Shadow, can we please go or we are going to be late."

Shadow looks them up and down. Rosy was wearing blue skinny jean a white the shirt, a faded blue jean vest and light brown ankle boots with a two inch heel. Lucy was wear a tutu skirt with splashes of light purple, pink and white on it, a light blue Ex-boyfriend button down shirt, pink Van and a brown leather satchel. Blade was wearing a cute little pink sun dress with brown sandals.

Shadow nod and take is keys off the table by the door and was out the door with the other.

Shadow had already dropped the twins off at school and it was just him and Blade in the car. Blade was sing along with the radio, Shadow was just enjoying her sing. Blade looks at her father, "Daddy what was momma like? Lucy told me she was nice but she couldn't really remember her."

Shadow had almost turned into a ditch, "Um… She was real nice, and cooks like it's nobody's business. She had a really pretty smile, "Shadow looks at Blade, "Even prettier than your, but she had a little crazy in her to. She had the most gorgeous emerald eyes, and when she smiles she'd light up the whole room." He stops in front of the school and gets out with Blade, "Just like you and your sister do."

Blade grabs his hand and wipes her face off with her other, "She sounds really pretty, daddy. I wish I could have met her."

Shadow looks down at her with tears in his eyes, "Me to, you all looks just like her so much."

Blade had stopped wiping her face and decided to just let them fall, "Did you love her?"

Shadow stops and looks ahead at the school while the fall leafs blew in slight breeze, "Yeah I loved her a lot."

_She loves him more, he loves her more_

_Seems like they never let each other go_

_Laughing and kissing, it's a match made in Heaven_

_**. ~.Finished. ~. **_


End file.
